


Not Found (Recognized)

by noahproblem



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, cross posted on Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahproblem/pseuds/noahproblem
Summary: Wherein soulmates grow a streak of their loved one's hair in their own, Bakugou finds that his soulmate was under his nose for some time.





	Not Found (Recognized)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the quote "A soulmate is not found. A soulmate is recognized."
> 
> Honestly I just had a dream about this and wanted to write a quick little fic about it.

Bakugou was never really interested in finding his soulmate. It seemed cliche, for one thing, and for another once he became a famous Pokemon Master his soulmate would likely find him. All he really knew was that it was pretty annoying having to buy hair gel for  _ one _ section of his hair. It was right in front, too, just above his left temple. The rest of his hair stood up with a simple blow dry but the black section of hair was thinner and more limp than the rest, and it pissed him off to no end.

He was, however, a bit of a romantic at heart, so he didn’t bleach the hair. He wore his soulmate’s hair loud and proud, even if it annoyed him. Bakugou wanted to be clearly visible to whoever it was he was destined to be with.

Seeing as he was looking for someone with limp black hair with a blond streak, he thought nothing of the guy with spiky red hair insisting on a battle. But this guy, Kirishima, was persistent, and Bakugou wasn’t really one to turn down a fight.

“Alright!” Kirishima pumped his fists in the air. “Don’t hold back now, I want to see what you’ve really got!”

Seeing that he started with Scizor, Bakugou thought he had this in the bag with his mostly fire type pokemon. But that wasn’t really the case. By the time Kirishima had sent out Lycanroc, Bakugou was down two pokemon, and at the end only his Typhlosion was standing.

“For an extra, you’re not bad,” Bakugou sneered, placing his last pokeball back on his belt. “We should battle again sometime when you’re more worth my time.” 

Kirishima smiled brightly at him, seeming unphased by his cutting words. “Hey, thanks! Let’s exchange numbers, and I’ll take you up on that rematch!”

They did have a rematch, too. Several of them in fact. They were pretty evenly matched, seeing as both of them were big on training and spending time with their pokemon. Sometimes, they would even meet up outside of battles with each other to take on gyms or give their non-battling pokemon some socialization. 

Then, one day when doing just that, Kirishima with his Corsola and Bakugou with his Pyukumuku, Kirishima confessed he had ulterior motives the day he first challenged Bakugou to a battle.

“You see, uh, I--you know what it’s better if I just show you,” Kirishima unharnessed his Corsola from his chest and set her down, and leaned in to show Bakugou his hairline, just above his right temple.

His natural hair was starting to grow in, just barely peeking through under the vibrant red. Black, with a patch of blond.

“I dye and spike my hair, mostly because I like it, but partially because I wanted you to fight me as a man, not as your soulmate,” Kirishima actually looked shy at this confession, and Bakugou couldn’t help but stare. But wonder how he had ever thought that maybe Kirishima was a natural red-head who just dyed over his soulmate’s hair. How Kirishima could possibly be perfect for anyone else but him, when he seemed to be the only person on this whole planet who could see through him from day one. 

“I’m sorry,” Kirishima started, clearly uncomfortable with the silence. “I’m sorry if you feel like I tricked you. I just. I just wanted to get to know you first.”

Bakugou was never good with his words, and actions spoke louder anyway, so he pulled Kirishima in for a probably too rough kiss, knowing full well he could handle it. He pulled away as quickly as it had started, resting their foreheads together. “You’re the biggest idiot I know.”

Kirishima laughed at that. “Yeah, maybe, but you haven’t met my friends yet. I set the bar pretty high for some of them, I’d like to think.”

From then on, the two battled as one, facing and taking down every obstacle that dared to stand in their way. Eventually, they opened up a gym of their own, taking turns on who would be Gym Leader that day. And Kirishima’s friends ended up being both of their friends, Bakugou having long given up the lone wolf status he once held.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at @garlicbread1994 on twitter for more BNHA shinanigans.


End file.
